Ashley O'Brian
Ashley Davis (O'Brian) is an actress, singer, voice actress, producer, television programme writer, general celebrity and model. Early Life Ashley Adam O'Brian was born in 1997 (October 12th) to Hayley Weesta and Nameless O'Brian. Her parents had married the day before her birth. She always argues it, but she is younger than Amanda, her twin by just 6 minutes. At 6 months old, her mum, Hayley, got the twins a TV advert and film role. In the film they were swapped around to play the same character. Ashley said that she thinks that the fact she is not close to her mum is because she had nothing to do with them as babies. "We worked from 6 months. If they weren't at a studio getting handed around, we had a nanny caring for us." She has two younger sisters, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian and a half sister Rabiah Nadira O'Brian. Acting Career Because Hayley O'Brian was so successful and the girls had started young, Ashley and her twin had no problem finding work. Their mum had a big part in this, sending them to auditon for roles at 3 and 4 years old and giving them in trouble if they didn't get it, because they hadn't worked for it enough. Ashley said although it was all she was used to, she still loved it, and the way she had been raised made her want it even more. She has starred in more films than her twin Amanda. They often star in films together and have often been credited as "The O'Brian Twins" at the end of the film rather than separately. Ashley said she is fine with that, Amanda and her are close and even if they argue, they will always be there for eachother whether they want to be or not. Her most famous childhood film was "Broken Glass", her first most major film without Amanda. She played a 10 year old child whos mother had left her and aunty didn't care. She won awards for the role. When the O'Brian twins found out about Magic Girls, they were asked to audition, but apparently really already had the role. Ashley said that they were wanted as part of the film because people knew who they were, and it would mean that the films would be more successful. Amanda didn't start in the 9th film, but Ashley has starred in all of the films. She has kept the characters ending a secret. In 2012 she starred in a total of 7 films, The Moving Eyes, The Unknown Vampire, Blood Princess, Windows is Shutting Down 2, Blood Waters, Magic Girls 10: The Finale and The Ring. She is also starring in Ride in which she has been praised for her performance. Critics said it was suprising but refreshing to see such a big film star in a TV show and that she brought experience and talent to the show. Television Career As a child she starred in HeffKids and Flubber Channel shows alongside her twin Amanda. In 2009 they created and wrote The Amanda & Ashley Show. In 2012 they created, wrote, narrated, and directed The Adventures of Amanda and Ashley on HeffKids. Singing Career In 2009, Ashley launched her singing career, putting out the single "Fight For This Trust". She has been very succesfull, her first song a number one, and any more since. In 2011 it was revealed that despite her success, Amanda had been more successful in the singing career. In 2012 Ashley promised her fans she would tour, and went on her "2012 DUDE" tour from June until early September. She tours with her two backing dancers, Stephanie Meerta and Britney Boltar, who are also friends with Ashley since touring with her. Her next album will be released in late 2012. She has also had a successful singing career with her twin Amanda O'Brian, with best selling albums Get in There (2009) and Bad Gettance (2010) and upcoming album Girls (2012). In 2012 she featured on "Zozolatzee" with Meesta, Meona Loss, and Tea Tree. After her marriage to Samuel Davis they released their wedding song Breaking Free and later confirmed their joint album, Us. Modelling Career From a very young age, Ashley and Amanda did photo shoots with their mum Hayley. The girls were signed up to a child modelling agency for a month but then dropped. Taloota Meeto said, "we couldn't keep them just because of who their mum is. They are cute kids, but models? No." Hayley was so angry that she demanded they take the girls back, but they didn't, so since then she has made sure they always accept magazine photo shoots and don't turn any of them down. The girls have had thousands of offers, sometimes doing up to 5 photo shotos for magazines per week. They have an online modelling website with all of their pictures in one place, and in 2012, Ashley was signed up to a modelling agency "You Girl". Public Problems The O'Brian twins, like their mother, have been known for the problems they have faced. Some of the things Ashley has been in the center of with the family and alone are animal abuse accusations, anger issues, family fall outs and underage drinking. In 2011 Ashley said that she was sorry for the "difficult few years" between 2008 and then, saying that she had been under a lot of stress. She said that she had her life under control now and there would be nothing so serious again. On November 1st 2012, Sarah Blawhiteannouncedonline that someone had tried to break into their house the previous night (October 31st) or early that morning. Amanda O'Brian then publicly accused her twin Ashley of being the one who did it. On December 19th 2012 it was reported that Ashley had injured her butt, after someone had attempted to stab her with a bit off of a wooden stool. They didn't manage to stab her but did injured her. Other work In 2012 Ashley released her first fitness and workout DVD, The Ashley Workout. It became well known because of the AshleyBot device. The DVD was released on Friday 7th December 2012. She is also known for her 2011 - present show Finding Ashley. On the show she has worked with Cassie Calla, April Sandford, Sabrina Simons, Wietcha Lainroh, and Clara Crock. The A&A Show In 2009, Ashley and Amanda, set up their own Youclown show called "The A & A Show". It became extremely famous with millions of views on every episode. They were named the most popular Youclown Celebrity Users of all times. They haven't recently added any new videos apart from one or two in 2011, but the videos still get thousands of new views every month. The videos start with the famous "Hi - and welcome to the - A - and A - Show on youclown", the girls open the videos together. Since then a lot of fans started making similiar shows and starting their videos the same way. The videos did cause a lot of problems for the girls, such as public animal abuse, the girls throwing temper tantrums, and more, but the girls have never taken any videos offline despite being advised to. Ashley said that she didn't see why they would take them down, if they had nothing at all to hide. Laurel Eveson Thompason was a guest star in one video, and Jennifer Hunt, filmed one of the most famous ideos that shows Amanda having a temper tantrum ("Amanda throws a stinky"). Personal Life Ashley dated Kakika Lurmarnt from 2011 until 2012, when Kakika broke up with her. She was then spotted with her sisters ex boyfriend, Samuel Davis, which started rumours that she could be dating him. She is close friends with the other Magic Girl cast members, but is closest to Lauren Michaels. She has said that her and Laurel Eveson Thompason have had some problems over the past couple of years. She has recently been doing more and more work for charity. She has said that April Sandford is her biggest inspiration and working with her is "the best thing ever!". In October 2012 her parents divorced, with her mum cutting contact with her. Marriage On November 16th 2012 Music Today, and later Music News, reported that Ashley O'Brian had married Samuel Davis in Indaseesta, where the legal marriage age is 15 years old. The fan and celebrity reaction was instantly huge, with many people being extremely shocked by the sudden marriage. The pair had not confirmed if they were dating previous to this. Ashleys father, Nameless O'Brian, said that he had no idea of the marriage and was "completely shocked".